Welcome to Beacon
"Welcome to Beacon" is the eighteenth episode of RWBY, which premiered on the Rooster Teeth website on July 31st, 2014. Summary The episode starts off with several airships arriving at Beacon Academy, and the camera zooms to a window where Headmaster Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch are surveying the situation aside. Glynda points out how James Ironwood always brings his work with him wherever he goes. Ozpin notes that running a school and the military makes Ironwood a busy man, but agrees that the airships are quite bothersome. James then enters the room, and is greeted by Ozpin and a rather blunt Glynda who walks out, seemingly annoyed, as James makes note that she hasn't changed. The two then engage in a conversation, with Ozpin pointing out his concerns with the fleet outside his school, as James says that such concerns brought him to Vale. Ozpin highlights on the difficulty it takes to travel between kingdoms, but James interrupts him in telling Ozpin as he knows why he brought his men to the school. Ozpin brings up that the world is currently living in a time of peace and says that shows of power will bring up the wrong impression. James brings up a warning made by Qrow, but Ozpin interrupts him, saying that if what Qrow said was true, it should be handled tactfully. Ozpins asks James not to scare anyone by transporting hundreds of soldiers halfway across a continent, with James only reminding Ozpin that he is just being cautious. The two agree that they will continue to train the best Huntsmen and Huntresses. James then leaves, but not before asking Ozpin if he truly believes that his children can win a war. As soon as James exits the room, Ozpin answers that he hopes they never have to. Meanwhile, in the library, Team RWBY is seen to be playing Remnant: The Game. During the game, Yang Xiao Long is seen to be the dominant one, as she halves Ruby Rose's army and takes Weiss Schnee out. Blake Belladonna, however, is inattentive throughout the majority of the game, as Yang explains what she's supposed to do. Team JNPR is seen studying at a nearby table, although Nora Valkyrie is asleep and Jaune Arc is initially reading a comic. Jaune interrupts the game by asking if he can play, but is turned down by Ruby because they have four players, with Weiss making note on how the game requires strategy and tactical skills, one which she believes Jaune clearly does not have. Jaune brings up that Pyrrha Nikos believes that he is a natural born leader, but is still denied permission to play by Weiss, as she wouldn't trust him to take care of the citizens of Vacuo. The latter promptly states that she has trusted him with other things, such as Blake being a Faunus. However before he can finish, Pyrrha runs up and stops him from saying "Faunus," finishing his sentence with "a fun loving person we both admire and respect." Blake, seemingly knowing what they truly meant, only stares at the group in discontent. Sun Wukong, along with Neptune Vasilias, appear in the library and subsequently greet RWBY. Sun then introduces them to Neptune, who makes note on how libraries are meant for reading, with Lie Ren agreeing from across the room. Sun sarcastically tells Neptune not to be a nerd, but the latter corrects him that it should be intellectual. After Neptune flirtatiously introduces himself to Weiss, Sun greets Blake, only for her to leave, much to the former's confusion. Blake is next seen alone in Team RWBY's dorm, remembering the events that occurred in the shipyard in Black and White, and a conversation she had with Ozpin in reflection to those events. Her team then enters, with Ruby and Yang talking on how they lost the game to Neptune, but as she attempts to leave, Weiss stops her in her tracks. Weiss states that her recent behavior is unacceptable, reminding her that she made a promise not only to her, but to the rest of her team as well, to let them know if anything was wrong. Weiss and Ruby ask what's bothering Blake, the latter asking if Blake's still thinking about Roman Torchwick. Blake finally explains that she thinks their enemies are planning something big, and how they won't just "wait for graduation" before attacking. However, Weiss reminds them that they are just students and can't do anything because they aren't ready, while Blake points out that they may never be ready. Ruby, in the midst of the discussion, asks if they all want to be the first ever Huntresses to "bring down a corrupt organization, threatening Vale" to simply answer "Aye," and is met with different responses than she asked for, much to her dismay. Nevertheless, the rest of RWBY agrees to help bring down their enemies, which in turn, leaves Blake in a somewhat happy tone, knowing that her team is with her and that they are in it together. However, before they can start thinking of a plan, Ruby remembers she left her board game at the library and rushes out to get it, before bumping into Emerald Sustrai, Mercury Black, and Cinder Fall. Cinder claims that they are visiting from Haven, leading Ruby to assume they are visiting for the festival. Ruby then tells them that they are in the wrong dorm and gives them directions to the transfer students' dorm. Cinder thanks her and states that they may meet again. Ruby welcomes them to Beacon, as Cinder walks away, smiling evilly with her eyes glowing menacingly, before the screen fades to black. Transcript }} Characters *Ruby Rose *Yang Xiao Long *Weiss Schnee *Blake Belladonna *Pyrrha Nikos *Lie Ren *Jaune Arc *Nora Valkyrie *Sun Wukong *Neptune Vasilias *Cinder Fall *Emerald Sustrai *Mercury Black }} Trivia *This is the first episode in which fanart was shown during the ending credits. In order to make it possible, a fanart contest was held by the production team. *This episode introduces the new militiary-style airships and gunships of Ironwood's faction. **The title may also be a reference to "The Shining Beacon," in which Ruby sadly mumbles "Welcome to Beacon" after having a rough time upon her arrival at the school. *The episode title maybe referencing to Ruby saying "Welcome to Beacon" to Cinder at the end of the episode. *The comic book Jaune is seen reading is titled X-Ray and Vav. This is a reference to the fictional super heroes created by Achievement Hunter employees Ray Narvaez Jr. and Gavin Free. The comic book also has the Achievement Hunter logo on the far left corner. This appears to be the same one Mercury took from Tukson's Book Trade in the previous episode. *The talk between Professor Ozpin and Blake Belladonna is a possible reference to a similar talk between Professor Dumbledore and Harry Potter in the film version of Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. Ozpin also references Ruby's involvement against Torchwick when he mentions being at the right place at the right time. *Weiss references Yang's fight at the club, Ruby fighting Junior's henchmen, and Blake's time in the White Fang. *The line, "Pretty sneaky, sis," is from a 1981 Connect Four television commercial. *Yang's line, "You've just activated my trap card" is a reference to the 1998 television series Yu-Gi-Oh! based on the manga of the same name. **In fact, the process by which Ruby and Yang explain the function of each card is a direct reference to Yu-Gi-Oh! and every card-based show that followed it. Inconsistencies Image Gallery V2 02 00005.png|"Do you really think your students can win a war?" V2 02 00008.png|It's... V2 02 00009.png|Time... V2 02 00010.png|To... V2 02 00011.png|Duel! V2 02 00014.png|Most people come here to read. V2 02 00019.png|"It's Not Fair!" V2 02 00022.png|Hey Blake V2 02 00025.png|Blake Belladonna... V2 02 00028.png|You tell us everything right now! V2 02 00032.png|The New students. V2 02 00034.png|Well isn't this ominous. Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Volume 2